


Przywiązanie

by rossieash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, One Night Stands, Polski | Polish, Unrequited Love, probably
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossieash/pseuds/rossieash
Summary: Nigdy nie powinien był się przywiązywać, a tym bardziej nie powinien pozwolić, by ktoś przywiązał się do niego.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co ja robię ze swoim życiem?  
> (You won't) Enjoy~

Ciepło otaczało go z każdej możliwej strony w każdy możliwy sposób. Kołdra zaplątana wokół nóg i pasa, promienie porannego słońca rozgrzewające odsłonięte fragmenty skóry i uporczywie wciskające mu się pod powieki i… czyjaś ręka luźno owinięta wokół jego klatki piersiowej oraz spokojny oddech łaskoczący go w ramię. Ciepło. Nie chciał otwierać oczu, było po prostu zbyt _idealnie_ , by to zrobić. Nie pamiętał co prawda z kim, gdzie i w jaki sposób spędził ostatnie kilka godzin, ale był pewien jednego: to była najlepsza noc jego całego pełnego przygód życia.

Nie pamiętał też, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się tak dobrze i miał wrażenie, że to ciepło, którym rozkoszował się od kilku minut, rozpłynęło się też po jego wnętrzu, być może nawet i duszy. Nie chcąc odmawiać sobie tego cudownego uczucia, odwrócił twarz z powrotem w kierunku okna, pozwalając, by słońce skąpało całe jego oblicze w swoich złotych promieniach.

Zwykle w sytuacjach takich, jak ta, wstawał zaraz po świcie, ubierał się i wychodził, zanim jego kochanka zdążyła otworzyć oczy, ale tamtego dnia… wiedział, po prostu wiedział, że tego nie zrobi, bo to, co wydarzyło się tej nocy było w jakiś nieznany mu sposób inne, lepsze. Czystsze, dodał w myślach, zupełnie jakby naprawdę zależało mu na tej osobie, jakby był do niej głęboko przywiązany, ale to przecież nie było możliwe, prawda?

Nawet kiedy w pełni przebudzony spojrzał na przylegającą do jego boku osobę, wiedział, że niczego nie żałuje, mimo że pewnie powinien, bo właśnie tak nakazywało mu sumienie i zdrowy rozsądek.  Był taki słodki, taki… _niewinny_. Po raz ostatni przytulił nieruchomą postać, pogładził dłońmi jej miękkie włosy, pocałował w czoło i wyszeptał ciche „przepraszam” wprost do jej ucha.

Gdy wychodził, czuł silny, niemal fizyczny ból promieniujący od serca na całą klatkę piersiową, a jego gardło zacisnęło się, jakby krępowała je niewidzialna lina. Nigdy nie powinien był się przywiązywać, a tym bardziej nie powinien pozwolić, by ktoś przywiązał się do niego. Odszedł tak, jak dziesiątki innych razy wcześniej, by nikomu poza sobą nie sprawiać bólu, udając, że wszystko jest w takim samym porządku, jak zawsze było.

Cas otworzył swoje duże, błękitne oczy, by spojrzeć na zamykające się drzwi z tęskną nadzieją, a z jego ust wyrwało się ledwo słyszalne „ _Dean_ ”. Ale Dean nie wrócił.

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam???  
> Powiedzcie, co myślicie???


End file.
